


Где те двери, что открыты для меня

by R2R



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Father-Son Relationship, Fix-It, Gen, Han Solo Lives, POV Kylo Ren
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: История о том, как Кайло Рен не убил Хана Соло.





	Где те двери, что открыты для меня

\- Бен! - громкий отцовский оклик резанул, как в детстве.  
Проклятье. Сто тысяч проклятий.  
Заявиться сюда, в самое сердце вражеской базы? Назвать беглого сына ненавистным именем? Стоять там и ждать ответа, будто он король мира, а не контрабандист-неудачник? Очень в духе отца.  
Типичный Хан Соло.  
И, конечно, улучить момент и врезать под дых - тоже настоящий Хан Соло.  
Именно здесь. Именно сейчас.  
Уклоняться больше не получится. Момент истины настал. И что теперь с ним делать?  
Кайло Рен терпеть не мог, когда мир навязывал ему выбор.  
\- Что тебе нужно? - прокричал он в ответ.  
Потянуть время. Подумать. Всё, что я сделаю, я сделаю на своих условиях.  
\- Сними маску! - потребовал Хан.  
\- И что ты надеешься увидеть?  
\- Лицо моего сына.  
Что ж, это могло оказаться познавательно. Кайло нажал на фиксатор шлема на затылке и стянул шлем с головы.  
\- Твой сын умер. Я уничтожил его.  
\- Посмотрим.  
Нахальство никуда не делось. Посмотрит он. Ну-ну.  
\- Генерал Органа тебя прислала?  
Кайло едва не сказал "мать". Удержался. И сам себе показался смешон. Генерал Органа - его биологическая мать. Если захочет - может так её называть, кто ему запретит.  
\- Идём домой, - сказал Хан. - Мы соскучились.  
\- Ты и в самом деле считаешь, что я мог бы уйти с тобой?  
\- А что тебя держит? Пойдём.  
Кайло мог бы назвать тысячу причин, по которым он не мог никуда уйти. Не с этим человеком. Не сейчас.  
Вместо этого он молча стоял и смотрел. Он ожидал, что почувствует ярость. Чувство вины. Разочарование. Или ничего не почувствует.  
А ощутил, внезапно для себя самого, что-то вроде любопытства. "А отец постарел", - само собой возникло в голове. И, потом: "А он храбрый мужик".  
Вместо отца-разочарования, отца-обманщика напротив него стоял, вглядывался ему в лицо немолодой человек, о котором Кайло на самом деле знал очень мало. Как и о той женщине, которая зачем-то отправила Хана Соло на переговоры. На смерть, практически.  
Отправила, и он прилетел. Зачем? Неужели он рассчитывает договориться? Здесь, сейчас, когда все шансы против него?  
А ведь действительно надеется. Кайло почувствовал что-то вроде осторожного уважения. Пополам с привычным раздражением, но в раздражении не было острого режущего края. Ни гнева, ни ярости.  
Да, его отец не был всесильным, справедливым или мудрым. Жулик, шалопай с хорошо подвешенным языком, неудачник. Космический бродяга, про которого говорят "наглость - второе счастье". И всё-таки он стоит здесь, на мосту над пропастью, он припёрся сюда, в самое пекло, и он готов рискнуть всем ради сына, о котором толком ничего не знает. Столько самопожертвования, и всё это ради иллюзии. Ради фантазии. Ради мальчика, которого давно больше нет.  
\- Убирайся, - сказал Кайло.  
\- Без тебя я не уйду.  
\- Посмотрел? Теперь проваливай.  
Хан помотал головой.  
Кайло видел его сейчас очень отчётливо - не только лицо, ещё и мысли.  
Весь как на ладони. Никаких тайн. Ничего, что опытный адепт Силы не мог бы извлечь из его разума и рассмотреть. Ни малейшего следа ментальных щитов.  
Кто-нибудь, наделённый Силой, мог бы закрыться от Кайло, обмануть. От такого Кайло ждал бы подвоха. И, конечно, не поверил бы ни самой Лее, ни Люку Скайуокеру, явись тот поговорить.  
М-мать, а ты коварна. Старый человек, беззащитная жертва - таково твоё послание? Зачем?  
Отправить неодарённого на переговоры, разменять, как фигурку в игре, чтобы только передать несколько слов? Зная, что слова ничего не изменят? Или дело в чём-то другом?  
Чего ты хочешь, мам? Спровоцировать? Поднять ставки? Заставить весы качнуться в ту или другую сторону?  
Послать в бой первым, на самое острие атаки, самого бесполезного? Или самого храброго и беззащитного, чтобы его прикончили, а остальные бы злее дрались? Окончательно сделать из Хана Соло легенду, символ и знамя? При жизни не пригодился, так хоть детишкам в пример. Всё в работу, всё в дело, пожертвуем кем угодно ради великой цели.  
Кайло терпеть не мог, когда его принуждали делать ход в чужой игре.  
Хан протянул к нему руку. Кайло позволил погладить себя по щеке. Потом шагнул ближе, неловко и не слишком крепко обнял отца.  
Сказал негромко:  
\- Ты ведь совсем меня не знаешь.  
\- Можем и познакомиться.  
Точно.  
\- Ты-то меня тоже не знаешь, - сказал Хан.  
Тебя? Такого, который не был бы богом в моём мире, не предал бы меня, не свалился с пьедестала? Просто человека? Того, которого любят друзья, которого полюбила мать? Что если бы ты был мне товарищем, а не отцом? Что если бы мы были на равных, с этого дня и все дни потом?  
\- Нет, - сказал Кайло. - Не знаю. Но я рад был тебя увидеть.  
\- Сын...  
\- Иди. Улетайте. Вам пора, тебе и твоим... - Кайло поискал подходящее слово, - соучастникам.  
Хан схватил его за руку.  
\- Здесь скоро всё взорвётся. Айда с нами, Бен.  
\- Знаю. Поэтому вам и пора. Давай, не заставляй Чуи ждать.  
\- Сноук тебя прикончит. Выжмет досуха, а потом убьёт.  
\- Или я его, - усмехнулся Кайло, надевая шлем обратно. - Иди, Хан, я знаю, что делаю.  
\- Ты...  
Разжать его пальцы, да просто оглушить, оставить здесь и уйти было бы довольно легко. А потом можно будет свалить на повстанцев любые разрушения. Тогда, пожалуй, им не стоит попадаться в плен.  
\- Я вас провожу, - решил Кайло. - Давай. Бегом. Вон туда. Эй, и вы тоже! - он махнул рукой, показывая отцовской банде, что хватит пялиться и пора сматываться.  
\- Тебе нельзя тут оставаться. Сдохнешь ни за что, - сказал Хан на бегу, между вдохами.  
\- Посмотрим, - отозвался Кайло. И не сразу понял, почему отец смеётся, задыхаясь, остановившись, согнувшись.  
Кайло движением ладони отшвырнул штурмовиков, сунувшихся сбоку из коридора, отметил краем глаза, что девчонка где-то раздобыла бластер, а мальчишка - световой меч, что Чуи бережёт правую руку, но с левой стреляет бодро.  
\- К кораблю туда, - сказал Хан, когда они выскочили наружу.  
\- Знаю. Всё, удачи. Увидимся, отец.  
\- Ты всё-таки...  
\- Матери передай... Передай, что она ошибалась. Эй, не вздумай! - Кайло вскинул перед собой ладонь, готовый отбиваться: с Хана бы сталось под трогательные задушевные разговоры влепить блудному сыну станнерный заряд, а дальше пусть генерал Органа разбирается. - Я с вами не иду. Чубакка, и вы двое, заберите его. И убирайтесь отсюда.  
\- Мы бы могли тебя заставить пойти с нами, - сказала девчонка, поднимая бластер.  
\- Не могли бы, - Кайло сделал шаг назад и зажёг лайтсабер. - Начнём драться, может выйти некрасиво и больно. Потом тут всё долбанёт, и я же буду виноват. Улетайте.  
\- Я тебя люблю, сын, - сказал Хан.  
\- О проклятье, ну зачем эти семейные сцены? Я знаю, ладно?  
Кайло отступил на несколько шагов, развернулся и нырнул в дверь, захлопнув её за собой и заблокировав.  
Пока она не лязгнула, отсекая его от ледяного воздуха снаружи, он ещё успел услышать, как Чубакка смеётся своим лающим смехом, а мальчишка-дезертир, как его там, Финн, уговаривает: "Идёмте, мистер Соло, он вроде не хочет с нами лететь".  
Поворотный момент. Момент истины. День и час, когда ты окончательно становишься взрослым. И тебе нужно проводить эвакуацию базы, а потом, без сомнения, докладывать верховному лидеру Сноуку, как вышло, что база "Старкиллер" разрушена, как ты упустил диверсантов, почему не убил Хана Соло.  
И у тебя есть для него отличный ответ.


End file.
